La trilogie de la Trinité divine de Gallifrey - tome un : Bad Wolf
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: A l'aube des temps, les devins de la planète Gallifrey prédisaient le futur de l'univers. Ils parlaient alors de trois êtres en lutte pour la destinée du tout et du rien : L'Homme, le Néant et le Loup. Alors que Gallifrey refait surface dans notre univers, celui qui croyait être le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps entend revenir des tréfonds du cosmos le nom de ces dieux mystérieux.
1. Prologue

**La Trilogie de la Trinité divine de Gallifrey – Tome un, Le Grand Méchant Loup.**

**Prologue :**

Le Docteur. Pourquoi se faisait-il appeler ainsi ? Depuis que le drôle d'extraterrestre lui avait donné son « nom », il intriguait Rose Tyler. Et voilà qu'il lui proposait de venir avec lui. De voir de nouvelles choses, des planètes, des espèces étranges, des époques reculées,… Tout ça la tentait. Une machine à voyager dans le temps... Pouvait-elle vraiment refuser ? C'était une chance qui ne se représenterait jamais. Et puis elle voulait suivre son cœur et courir vers le Docteur, vers le Tardis et partir voyager vers les étoiles. Le danger l'attirait. Le Docteur l'attirait…

Rose embrassa la joue de son petit-ami et se retourna vers le Docteur puis elle fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis qu'il lui avait pris la main dans le sous-sol de son magasin : elle courut vers lui, vers l'aventure.

…

Le jeune homme était vraiment apeuré à l'idée de quitter la Terre. Le Docteur était déçu. L'était-il vraiment ? Il voulait faire plaisir à Rose. Mais il aimait bien l'avoir dans le Tardis, seul avec elle. Mickey aurait quand même été bien accueilli par le Seigneur du Temps s'il avait voulu les suivre. Mais il avait fait son choix. Tant pis pour lui. Le Docteur devait maintenant espérer que Rose lui pardonne de refuser d'accepter la présence de Mickey Smith à bord de son vaisseau. Et ça, c'était une autre histoire…

…

« Quoi ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? S'exclama Rose Tyler dès que le Tardis se fut dématérialisé après qu'ils aient fait leurs adieux à Jackie et Mickey.

\- Je… Mickey n'est pas le genre de compagnon que je veux dans le Tardis, c'est tout. C'est un froussard, un boulet.

\- Quoi ? Il t'a sauvé la vie ! Non, mieux : il a sauvé la Terre. L'humanité, même. Comment est-ce que tu peux le traiter de boulet après ça ?

\- Il n'a fait qu'appuyer sur les touches d'un clavier et obéir à _mes _instructions.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Il a été un héros. Plus que vous, Docteur !

\- Rose ! C'est quand même moi qui aie sauvé le monde, une fois de plus.

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire sans lui, cela dit ! »

Rose avait tellement raison que ça lui faisait mal de trahir ainsi l'estime qu'elle avait de Mickey Smith. C'était un garçon formidable pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir. Mais lui dire la vérité reviendrait à faire bien pire. Le Docteur ne savait plus quoi faire entre mentir à Rose ou trahir la confiance de son petit-ami.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est très triste de la façon dont vous l'avez dénigré.

\- Rose… D'accord, j'abandonne. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blammer : c'est Mickey. Je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner. Avant que tu n'arrives avec ta mère. Et il a refusé. Il ne voulait pas se confronter aux dangers de l'univers c'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as parlé ainsi, alors ?

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il avait trop peur de venir avec nous dans le Tardis.

\- Il voulait paraitre brave ? Eh ben c'est bien raté ! Et comment as-tu pu jouer son jeu ! Tu te serais brouillée avec moi pour ça ?

\- Rose… Je ne voulais pas salir son image. C'est quand même ton petit-ami. Et tu es mon amie, mon compagnon.

\- Mon petit-ami. Ça fait un an que je ne le suis plus pour lui. C'est peut-être le cas pour moi-aussi… »

…

Rose et le Docteur venaient de rentrer dans le Tardis. Et Adam Mitchell était derrière la porte de la cabine bleue encore bouche bée devant cette véritable trahison. La cabine se dématérialisa devant ses yeux, juste avant que sa mère n'entre dans le salon. Et elle claqua des doigts…

« On n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi durs avec lui, non ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il a ce qu'il mérite…

\- Oui, mais jouer avec son implant, c'était quand même un peu cruel.

\- Il fallait qu'il comprenne, grogna le Docteur en triturant les manettes de la console du Tardis.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le lui expliquer plus gentiment ? Tu l'as peut-être aussi laissé tout seul un peu trop vite.

\- J'avais fait pareil la première fois avec toi. Et tu n'as pas failli détruire le monde.

\- Non, j'ai juste failli mourir carbonisée…

\- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Et c'était la sienne peut-être ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Alors il n'aurait rien dû faire.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il reste avec nous, l'accusa Rose Tyler, tu étais jaloux de lui.

\- Qui ça ? Moi ?

\- Oui, vous, Docteur. »

Et Rose se mit à jouer des cils en s'approchant du Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur chercha à reculer, mais il ne cessa pas de fixer les yeux de sa compagne pour autant. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix, le Docteur abandonna la partie à sa plus grande joie :

« D'accord ! Tu as gagnée, oui j'étais jaloux.

\- Mais vous ne l'étiez pas de Mickey. Alors pourquoi d'Adam ?

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de Mickey.

\- Mais tu en avais contre Adam ?

\- Il te faisait tourner la tête.

\- N'importe quoi. Je l'ai juste amené ici parce qu'il voulait voir l'espace. Mais ce qui te faisait peur chez lui, c'est qu'il était dans le Tardis, dans ton vaisseau. Là où Mickey a refusé de venir. Il était sur ton territoire.

\- Peut-être bien, oui. »

Rose, surprise de cet aveu, se tut le Docteur en profita pour retourner contre elle son jeu de charmes. Et devant le sourire charmeur du Seigneur du Temps, Rose se mit à éclater de rire.

« Eh ! Se vexa le Docteur.

\- Vous êtes trop drôle, vous savez !

\- Et tu aimes ça ?

\- Je… Vous étiez sérieux ?

\- Tu n'étais pas sérieuse en m'accusant de jalousie ?

\- Euh, si. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais comme ça…

\- Tu pensais que j'aurais nié en bloc ?

\- Oui, à vrai dire c'est ce que je pensais.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de nier.

\- Ou alors tu ne peux pas lutter contre mes charmes ?

\- Tes charmes ne me font aucun effet, mentit le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Rose en reprenant de plus belle ce qu'elle savait fonctionnait à merveille sur le Docteur.

\- D'accord, c'est faux. Rose… J'aurais aimé savoir dire ça, le dire plus tôt, mais…

\- Mais quoi, Docteur ? Susurra-t-elle.

\- Je crois que tu le sais déjà. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et Rose se cala dans ses bras en répondant un petit et tendre oui à son oreille. Le Docteur la serra dans ses bras et il lui demanda où elle voulait plus que tout aller maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux à nouveau. Rose pensa alors à son père et se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps.

…

Jack les regardait danser. Il avait essayé de séduire les deux membres de ce drôle de couple et ces deux personnes l'avaient séduit en premier. Mais il ne pouvait qu'avouer que Rose et le Docteur formaient un trop beau couple pour qu'il cherche à les séparer. Ils ne se considéraient pourtant pas comme un couple. Mais leurs sentiments transparaissaient. Et l'ancien agent du Temps était presque lui-même séduit par cet amour caché. Rose et le Docteur devaient ouvrir les yeux sur cette si belle scène.

…

Mickey frappa à la porte du Tardis, impatient d'enfin revoir sa petite-amie. Il recula d'un pas pourtant quand un jeune homme, un peu trop séduisant à son goût lui ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer en affirmant ne rien vouloir acheter. Il retapa et cette fois parvint à entrer. Rose était là, auprès de ce jeune homme et du Docteur. Mickey donna son passeport à la jeune femme et ils discutèrent ou plutôt les trois voyageurs temporels plaisantèrent entre eux. Et Mickey se sentit soudain exclu. Exclu de la vie de Rose Tyler…

…

« Mickey, il faut que je te parle. »

Rose marchait sur le quai depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes avec Mickey Smith. Le jeune homme l'avait écouté parler de ses voyages, il lui avait avoué être sorti et avoir couché avec une autre fille qu'elle. Et pourtant malgré tout cela, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui parler de ce que le Docteur représentait désormais pour elle. Elle devait rompre avec Mickey. Le Docteur était d'accord avec elle à ce sujet. Mais devant le jeune homme, elle ne trouvait ni les mots, ni le courage de lui avouer la vérité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rose, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ? Si on allait à l'hôtel, boire un verre Ou même prendre une chambre… »

Prendre une chambre ? Mickey était toujours son petit-ami et ce serait peut-être plus facile de rompre avec lui après avoir bu une pinte de bière. Si elle n'allait pas plus loin, elle ne se sentirait pas coupable.

…

Le séisme qui avait secoué la ville de Cardiff avait causé de nombreux dégâts. Et Mickey avait disparu. Rose s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant. Elle n'en avait plus l'occasion, maintenant. Triste de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, Rose Tyler retourna vers le Tardis.

A l'intérieur de la cabine de police des années soixante, Jack Harkness et le Docteur discutaient de leur départ vers Raxacorricofallapatorius. L'œuf était encore par terre devant la console. Rose s'arrêta au seuil du vaisseau et songea qu'une nouvelle chance était une bonne chose pour la Slitheen et qu'elle aurait bien aimé en avoir une aussi avec Mickey. Elle ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance et elle ignorait quand elle verrait son petit-ami pour la prochaine fois.

« On est partis pour Raxacorricofallapatorius, dit le Docteur, comment ça s'est passé avec Mickey ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

\- Oui… »

Le Tardis commença à se dématérialiser et Rose se tint aux poutres en bois, le plus loin possible de la console et sentit ses larmes encore couler. Jack les laissa seuls en descendant les escaliers vers sa chambre. Le Docteur descendit vers la porte en bois où était toujours accolée Rose Tyler.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, on ira le voir à nouveau juste après qu'on aura quitté Raxacorricofallapatorius.

\- D'accord, dit Rose en se laissant bercer dans les bras du Docteur, mais je crois que je ne saurais pas non plus quoi lui dire.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été larguée ! Dis-lui seulement la vérité : que tu as trouvé bien meilleure chaussure à ton pied.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu te compares à une chaussure ? Plaisanta Rose.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Dit-il faussement vexé avant de la serrer dans ses bras… et de se retrouver plaqué au sol, avec un drôle de mal de tête. »

…

L'odeur des frites aurait dû être alléchante. Et elle l'était. Mais elle la faisait pleurer parce qu'elle lui rappelait son « premier rendez—vous » avec le Docteur. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. Et ça ne faisait même pas un jour qu'elle était revenue sur Terre et que son hologramme lui ait demandé d'avoir une « vie fantastique ». Comme si elle pouvait avoir une vie fantastique après lui !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y mange ?

\- De la pizza.

\- Ah et on peut se faire livrer ? »

Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être fantastique sur Terre ? Sa mère et Mickey parlaient d'une façon qu'elle trouvait plus que banale : insupportable.

« Rose, essaie d'avaler quelque chose, dit Jackie. »

Mais Rose n'en a aucune envie. Elle ne peut pas s'ôter de la tête l'idée que le Docteur, l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout dans l'univers, est en train de mourir à plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années d'elle. Et les tentatives de Mickey et sa mère pour la réconforter ne font qu'augmenter sa colère. Elle ne veut plus vivre cette vie : elle ne veut pas se réveiller tous les matins, attendre le bus, aller au travail et rentrer chez elle. C'est ce que le Docteur lui avait demandé de faire à leur première rencontre… Mais depuis, elle avait voyagé avec lui, elle avait découvert une autre façon d'appréhender la vie. Une meilleure façon. Le Docteur lui avait appris à dire « non », à faire ce qui était juste et ce même quand tous les autres abandonnaient. Et elle voulait dire « non », aujourd'hui. Elle voulait dire « non » au Docteur, elle voulait dire « non » à la fatalité.

Rose se leva et sortit du restaurant devant sa mère et Mickey, éberlués par son comportement et triste de voir son emportement. Mais Rose ne s'en souciait pas. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers le seul endroit sur Terre où elle se sentait encore elle-même, où elle se sentait encore chez elle. Le seul endroit où elle sentait encore la présence du Docteur.

…

BAD WOLF. Les lettres géantes lui faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Mais elle le savait à présent. C'était un message, un message du destin. Elle pouvait, non elle devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre le Docteur. Mais elle n'allait pas y arriver seule… Elle devait trouver un moyen de contrôler le Tardis, elle devait entrer en lien télépathique avec son esprit. Le cœur du Tardis. Comme avec la Slitheen Margaret. Mais comment faire pour ouvrir le panneau ? Elle n'avait pas de tournevis sonique sur elle. Elle allait devoir y aller à la manière forte. Mickey, à côté d'elle, comprit qu'il devait tout faire pour la ramener auprès du Docteur quand Rose lui dit que rien ne la retenait plus sur Terre. Il accepta alors de l'aider à contrecœur. Le cœur de Rose n'était plus à lui, il était au Docteur.

…

Grâce à l'aide de sa mère et de son ancien petit-ami, le cœur du Tardis était enfin ouvert. Rose Tyler se pencha vers la lumière qu'il diffusait dans toute la pièce. Mais la lumière ne faisait pas qu'éblouir ses yeux, elle « entrait » dans ses yeux, elle se déversait en elle comme un flux télépathique. Et le Temps lui parlait, l'espace se réduisait, Rose Tyler sentait son Docteur plus proche que jamais. « Son » Docteur… Elle devait le protéger. Elle devait le protéger du Temps et de l'Espace. Elle voyait l'infinité du temps, sa fin et son début. Elle voyait l'infinité de l'univers. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire : elle avait été guidée jusqu'au cœur du Vortex par le nom du Grand Méchant Loup. Et elle devait maintenant s'unir au Temps et à l'Espace, et accepter son destin… Devenir le Loup, devenir la Vie. Protéger le Docteur, protéger l'Infini.


	2. Prélude partie 1

Partie une. Rose et John.

Prélude :

La présence de Mickey dans le Tardis bouleversait la relation entre Rose Tyler et le Seigneur du Temps. Mais ce n'était pas son petit-ami qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme. C'était plutôt ce que lui avait dit le Docteur lui-même, et ce que lui avait conseillé de faire Sarah Jane. « Il y a des choses qui valent la peine d'avoir le cœur brisé ». Le Docteur était presque éternel. Et qu'était-elle si ce n'était une poussière face à lui ? Il s'était déjà régénéré devant elle. Et elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite accepté. Elle le serait maintenant, bien sûr. Mais cela ne se posait peut-être plus comme question. Elle serait sûrement éjectée de sa vie et de ses cœurs avant. Alors elle ne pouvait pas rejeter Mickey. Il restait fou amoureux d'elle. Elle pourrait en jouer. C'était mal mais le Docteur ne l'avait-il pas fait avec Sarah Jane. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ?

…

Le Tardis filait encore dans le vortex du Temps. Le Docteur avait décidé d'emmener Mickey et Rose dans le futur. Il avait programmé une date aléatoire aux alentours du CIème siècle. Et ils étaient maintenant en chemin. La nuit et le jour étaient très relatifs dans le Tardis. Mais la fatigue qui gagnait les deux humains était une donnée suffisante pour qu'il soit l'heure d'aller se coucher. Mickey ne demanda même pas une chambre. Il se croyait encore tout à fait le petit-ami de Rose. Et la jeune femme avait accepté de l'héberger dans sa chambre. Il dormait maintenant dans son lit. Et Rose faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Elle entendit derrière la porte close les pas pressés du Seigneur du Temps et quitta un Mickey endormi pour rejoindre le Docteur dans la cuisine du Tardis.

« Tu ne dors pas, demanda-t-il surpris quand il la vit entrer sur ses pas.

\- Non. Je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

\- C'est à cause de Mickey ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter qu'il nous accompagne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rompre avec lui ? Tu aurais pu lui dire non maintenant.

\- Après ce que tu m'as dit sur l'avenir et nos chances d'être ensemble ?

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester avec moi, toute ta vie. Je pensais que c'était clair Je ne parlais pas de Mickey avec nous…

\- Ah ? Parce que c'était une déclaration de me rappeler que je suis humaine et que je vais « dépérir, vieillir, mourir,… »

\- D'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas été très délicat, c'est vrai.

\- Non. Sarah Jane pense que ça vaut le coup de rester avec toi, mais j'en doute de plus en plus, Docteur. J'aime être avec toi. Mais je me demande si je fais bien de rester.

\- Oui, tu fais bien de rester. Rose, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. Je sais qu'un jour je te perdrais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. C'est ainsi. Mais on peut avoir une belle vie avant, non ? Je voulais dire que tu pouvais rester avec moi. Je serais heureux de te garder avec moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais maintenant, il y a Mickey…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Mickey. On n'est pas obligé de lui dire pour nous deux.

\- Nous deux ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se mette ensemble. Enfin, je…

\- On n'est déjà ensemble…

\- Mais on n'est plus que tous les deux, maintenant.

\- On l'est, là. »

Le Docteur se rapprocha de Rose et il lui prit la main comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Rose fut d'abord surprise de ce geste. Elle se laissa ensuite aller à ce moment d'intimité comme ils en connaissaient si peu. Elle se blottit ensuite contre son torse. Mickey avait presque disparu de son esprit. Elle voulait passer le reste de cette nuit avec lui, même si c'était dans cette cuisine…

« Rose, est-ce je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai demandé combien de temps tu voulais rester avec moi ?

\- Oui, c'était sur une planète du système de Dorka Ling, attends c'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé du fait que je pouvais rester avec toi mais pas toi avec moi ?

\- Oui. Et maintenant que tu sais cela, est-ce que tu as toujours autant envie de rester avec moi ? Pour toujours, comme tu l'avais dit ?

\- Oui. Jamais je ne reviendrais là-dessus. Je veux rester pour toujours et comme l'a dit Sarah Jane même si ça doit me briser le cœur.

\- Pourquoi ça te briserait le cœur ? Tu voudrais rester avec Mickey et tu as peur qu'il te quitte si tu restes dans le Tardis ?

\- Ca ne t'embêtes pas de le laisser seul ? Il est venu dans le Tardis pour toi quand même.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il nous accompagne, je te rappelle. C'est toi qui lui as dit qu'il pouvait venir avec nous.

\- Comment aurai-je pu lui dire non alors que je le lui avais proposé moi-même la dernière fois ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais bon, on pourra certainement trouver du temps pour rester seuls.

\- On pourra même aller visiter d'autres planètes, rien qu'à deux, si tu veux.

\- Et laisser Mickey seul dans le Tardis ? Demanda Rose.

\- Le temps qu'il dort, par exemple.

\- Comme là maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu fatiguée quand même après cette enquête nocturne de la nuit d'hier.

\- D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de Mickey ?

\- Non ! Je n'arrive peut-être toujours pas à lui dire que je ne veux plus sortir avec lui, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je, à ce que je ressens pour toi.»

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit devant le peu d'intérêt qu'elle disait désormais porter à Mickey. Et l'aveu des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Rose, tu es alors vraiment sûre de toi quand tu dis vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Tu ne te lasseras jamais de nos voyages ? Tu ne te lasseras jamais de moi ?

\- Comment tu peux penser ça ? Bien sûre que non, Docteur. Je t'aime. »

Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Pas plus que lui n'avait osé sortir ces mots Et il entendait à présent ses deux cœurs de Seigneur du Temps battre à toute allure. Il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui avoua qu'il l'aimait lui-aussi dans le creux de son oreille puis hésita à l'embrasser. Lui se souvenait avoir déjà goûté à ses lèvres deux fois par le passé, mais Rose Tyler les avait toutes les deux oubliées… Rose se blottit si bien contre son torse qu'il dût la repousser doucement pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais à la place de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, il reprit les deux mains de Rose dans les siennes, paumes ouvertes :

« Rose, contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, moi-aussi je serais prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. En fait, j'y suis prêt. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours et moi, je resterais aussi à tes côtés pour toujours, Rose.

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Parce que ça ressemble à une demande en mariage, tu sais.

\- Et si ça en était une ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux te marier avec moi ? Tu aurais dû forcer Mickey à venir ici plus tôt…

\- Tu l'aurais pu toi aussi.

\- Je voulais être seule avec toi.

\- Et moi-aussi, Rose. Mais Mickey doit savoir pour nous. Et surtout si tu veux m'épouser.

\- Oui, Docteur. Je le veux. »

Les deux amants se fixaient dans les yeux. Le Docteur sortit de ses poches un petit écrin où ne se trouvait pas une bague comme le crut d'abord mais un petit bout de tissu, un ruban rouge ocre que le Seigneur du Temps enroula autour de leurs mains jointes. Il déclara ensuite accepter avec honneur de la prendre pour épouse et presque machinalement mais avec beaucoup d'émotion, Rose Tyler répéta la formule de consécration maritale de Gallifrey. Elle pressa ensuite sa main contre celle du Docteur et approcha ses lèvres vers celles de son mari. Comment elle allait le dire à Mickey, elle l'ignorait encore, mais, dans les bras du Docteur, et alors que leur baiser tant désiré s'intensifiait comme si l'autre était un prolongement naturel de leurs deux corps, comme si leur union avait été écrite depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient pris la main, comme s'ils n'avaient tous les deux fait que courir depuis ce jour-là que pour en arriver là. A se dire oui et à s'embrasser pour sceller leur amour éternel selon les traditions de Gallifrey, avec pour seuls témoins l'esprit du Tardis et le silence du Vortex du Temps…


	3. Episode 1 Partie 1

• • • • •

« Oui, je le veux »

L'écho de la voix de Rose Tyler à la sienne, sa fine main posée sur la sienne, attendant l'alliance tant attendue qui allait les unir… Le mariage qu'ils célébraient était à la fois intime et précipité. Mais tous les deux savaient qu'il était parfait. Et ils oubliaient presque, perdus dans leurs yeux respectifs, la présence derrière eux de la famille Tyler et des cris du jeune frère de Rose. Le prêtre, qu'avait fait appeler Pete Tyler dès leur arrivée à Londres, consacra leur mariage et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme ils l'avaient fait sur cette plage norvégienne le matin-même, des confettis et des pétales de rose tombèrent en même temps sur eux et sur l'assistance.

Les jeunes mariés descendirent ensuite l'allée et rentrèrent dans le manoir les premiers où Pete et Jackie avaient organisé en quelques heures un vrai banquet de mariage. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, ce n'était qu'un buffet froid et un gâteau glacé. John Noble et sa jeune épouse furent vite suivis dans le salon du manoir par la famille de la jeune femme et ses collègues les plus proches. Ainsi que certains amis de la famille –dont des « amis » politiques de Pete Tyler. Mais, si le salon ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'ils avaient connu lors de l'attaque des cybermen de la bâtisse, Rose et son mari parvenaient sans mal à faire abstraction à la foule qui les entourait.

Assis à la place d'honneur qui leur était réservée, ils ne regardaient pas cette foule de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils repensaient tous les deux à leur premier mariage et à la volonté qu'ils avaient eu de se remarier devant la famille de Rose cette fois-ci. Leur mariage avait mal commencé quand il avait eu lieu dans le Tardis.

Après le départ de Mickey Smith, le Docteur avait eu tellement peur de perdre Rose en sentant une tempête approcher pour la lui enlever que jamais il n'avait osé consommer son mariage avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient donc décidé une fois le Tardis disparu dans le vortex du temps que leur mariage était du passé et qu'ils devaient recommencer. Jackie ignorait toujours que les deux voyageurs avaient déjà eu une cérémonie de mariage. Elle avait donc été assez surprise par leur volonté de vouloir aussitôt se marier. Mais elle avait accepté. Et Rose et le clone du Docteur voulaient un mariage humain des plus classiques pour recommencer leur vie à deux.

Ils voulaient commencer une vie ensemble en tant que simples humains et non plus des voyageurs temporels ou un alien et une humaine. Il avait donc pris le nom de John Noble, en l'honneur de Donna qui, d'une certaine façon, lui avait donné la vie en touchant la main du Seigner du Temps dans le Tardis. Rose trouvait le geste – bien qu'elle ne la connaitrait jamais – très touchant et leur donnerait vraiment un nouveau départ à tous les deux.

Sur la route du retour de Norvège (ou plutôt le vol en zeppelin qu'ils avaient effectué), le clone humain du dernier des Seigneurs du Temps avait avoué à sa femme qu'il allait non pas seulement porter ce nom de John Noble à présent mais aussi chercher à vivre une vraie vie humaine. Et pour cela, il allait travailler à Torchwood comme elle. Rose était d'accord bien qu'amusée qu'il y voit là une « vie humaine normale ».

Mais malgré les mots qu'avaient dit John, Rose Tyler Noble savait que leur vie ne serait jamais normale, même après ce mariage. Et même avec tous les efforts de l'univers, il resterait toujours le Docteur, et elle sa Rose Tyler. Ils s'étaient unis pour l'éternité dans le cœur du Vortex du Temps et son cœur appartiendrait pour toujours au seul et dernier des Seigneurs du Temps.

(…)

La fête allait bon train et vu l'heure tardive, elle dura en fait toute la nuit Rose attendait pourtant d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver seule avec son mari pour leur nuit de noce. Cela faisait quand même déjà plus de deux ans qu'elle attendait d'aimer le Docteur de tout son corps. Il n'était plus que John, un humain, mais elle en ressentait toujours le même puissant désir. Quand il lui prenait la main, quand il lui touchait l'épaule, quand il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, quand il l'embrassait,…

Elle ne voulait plus qu'être nue dans ses bras. Elle voulait recommencer leur mariage avant tout pour ça. Parce qu'ils avaient raté leur nuit de noce la première fois, qu'ils n'y avaient jamais eu droit. Et elle voulait y avoir droit avec John, elle ne voulait plus danser avec ses invités, elle ne voulait danser qu'avec le Docteur. Danser comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ensemble…

Finalement, John Noble se lassa de danser et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa jeune épouse. Il posa sa main sur les genoux de Rose et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en lui avouant qu'elle voulait l'avoir pour elle toute seule. Surpris mais heureux, il lui répondit dans un murmure à l'oreille qu'ils étaient les mariés mais qu'ils pouvaient bien s'éclipser un instant. Rose rit en répondant que ce n'allait certainement pas être « un » instant. Rose Tyler lui prit ensuite la main, l'emporta avec elle vers les escaliers puis le fit monter jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle avait tant pleuré au cours de ces deux dernières années.


	4. Episode 2 Partie 1

Le petit matin se levait à peine mais la chambre de Rose Tyler était exposée plein est et les rayons du soleil commencèrent à outrepasser les rideaux blancs posés sur les fenêtres. Rose grimaça en ouvrant les yeux puis sentit une main caresser tendrement son dos. Elle se tourna vers l'homme – puisqu'il était bien humain à présent – qui se tenait allongé et nu à ses côtés. Les souvenirs de la nuit revenaient à son esprit et Rose commença à sourire en revivant cette nuit d'amour dont elle avait déjà tant rêvé.

La jeune femme remua légèrement et le Docteur sentit qu'elle était réveillée. Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour et plongea son regard brun dans celui de celle qui était désormais pour la deuxième fois sa femme. Rose lui vola un baiser puis se blottit plus près de son corps. Pourquoi l'avait-il seulement lâché quand ils s'étaient endormis ? Il voulait l'avoir près d'elle, la tenir dans ses bras, embrasser ses cheveux, lui caresser les seins… Tellement d'autres choses encore. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'esprit étranger de Donna Noble qui coexistait en partie avec celui du Docteur qu'il pensait ainsi mais il aimait Rose, plus que rien d'autre au monde. Et ce matin était le premier où ils se réveillaient ensemble, dans le même lit. Combien il avait attendu cet instant de pure douceur !

« Bien dormi ? Demanda Rose Noble à son mari.

\- Mieux que bien. Les humains sont plus fragiles mais leurs rêves ne sont pas d'horribles cauchemars et c'est beaucoup plus facile de trouver le sommeil… Surtout après une telle nuit !

\- C'est aussi à cause des danses d'hier soir ! Rit Rose. Ma mère n'aurait jamais dû organiser cette fête !

\- Oh c'est bien à cause de certaines danses, oui, confirma John, mais plutôt celles qu'on a faites ici.

\- Corps à corps ?

\- Ame à âme. Répondit le Docteur avant de l'embrasser. »

Rose était toujours nue et lui aussi. Et ils étaient mariés depuis la veille seulement. On n'allait pas leur en vouloir de ne pas descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, songea John. Il commença à embrasser le cou de Rose puis descendit ses baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine et son ventre alors qu'il la retournait pour l'allonger sur le dos. Rose ferma les yeux en sentant les baisers de son mari devenir de plus en plus passionnés, nombreux et plus longs et langoureux. Il finit par remonter à sa gorge et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné alors que leurs corps se noyaient à nouveau l'un dans l'autre et que les rayons du soleil perçaient de plus en plus à travers la pièce.

La passion qui les enveloppait leur faisait déjà oublier le matin qui se levait et tout le reste de la réalité. Rose susurra à l'oreille du clone du Docteur qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et l'aimerait toujours. John lui répondit aussitôt qu'à présent ils pourraient s'aimer sans crainte jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies puisqu'il n'allait plus se régénérer comme le faisait le Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps. Ils étaient ensemble et pour toujours, perdus dans leurs plus folles sensations et leurs plus grands désirs… Ils s'appartenaient enfin et l'univers n'allait plus jamais les séparer. Le Docteur, le TARDIS, les planètes et peuples qu'ils avaient découverts au fil de leurs voyages dans le temps et dans l'espace… Tout s'effaçait alors que cette vie humaine pleine de promesse et d'amour commençait pour eux.

(…)

Le matin s'était prolongé au lit et Rose Tyler Noble se sentait à la fois plus épuisée encore qu'à son réveil et plus heureuse que jamais. A côté d'elle, John reprenait son souffle après leurs si longs baisers. Il n'avait plus l'endurance de ses anciens corps comme il le découvrait avec des regrets. Il ne regrettait du même coup plus autant de ne pas avoir consommé son mariage avec Rose quand il l'aurait pu, avant qu'elle ne soit prisonnière de ce monde parallèle, comment la jeune femme aurait-elle pu se satisfaire de lui s'ils avaient fait l'amour alors qu'il était encore un Seigneur du Temps ?

« On devrait penser à notre lune de miel, dit soudain Rose.

\- Notre quoi ? Tu veux vraiment encore voyager ?

\- Je sais que tu n'as fait que ça de ta vie, mon chéri, mais moi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus voyagé. J'ai passé tout mon temps à trouver un moyen de te retrouver, je te rappelle ! Et puis c'était quand même aussi pour voyager à nouveau. Ensemble.

\- Hum… Mais on n'a pas de TARDIS, ici. Et on ne peut pas en construire un.

\- On peut voyager comme n'importe qui, sur Terre : pas de menace alien à défaire, pas de peuple étrange à sauver, pas de course main dans la main haletante, seulement du bon temps à ne rien faire et à s'aimer. Sur une île peut-être ? Ou alors dans un chalet en montagne ? Tu préfères le froid ou le chaud ? Parce que s'il fait froid, ça nous obligera à rester longtemps sous la couette… »

Rose avait insisté sur le « longtemps » et claqué sa langue entre les dents d'une façon si sensuelle que le clone humain du Docteur eut du mal à garder ses mains sur les draps au lieu d'en entourer le cou de la jeune femme et de la plaquer à nouveau contre son corps. Elle voulait être seule avec lui. Et puis c'était bien lui qui avait parlé d'une vie humaine normale… Il n'avait juste pas imaginé à ce moment-là une lune de miel romantique avec la femme de sa vie et que la femme de sa vie. Quel que soit la destination pour laquelle ils allaient finalement opter, c'était un programme très alléchant…

Mais ils allaient devoir en discuter plus tard parce que leurs estomacs grondèrent à l'unisson et que Rose vola un dernier baiser à son tout nouvel époux avant de s'habiller avec les vêtements éparpillés au pied de son lit, vite imitée par le Docteur humain qui la suivit ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine du manoir des Tyler. Il avait encore faim d'elle mais son estomac supplantait son désir charnel. Tellement humain… Songea l'ancien Seigneur du Temps alors que Rose lui ramenait les restes de leur gâteau glacé de mariage dans une assiette qu'ils partagèrent très lentement en tête à tête.

(…)

Le vol pour les Maldives décollait déjà le soir-même. Avec les ressources de Pete Tyler, riche grâce à son entreprise et influent grâce à sa participation à la direction de Torchwood, ils avaient pu tout organiser en une seule après-midi. Rose et John avaient d'abord eu du mal à accepter ce si beau cadeau mais Pete voulait l'offrir à sa fille. Il voulait lui donner le meilleur à cet enfant qu'il n'avait ni pu élever ni gâter dans son enfance. L'occasion de son voyage de noces ne pouvait pas être ratée pour cet homme qui s'en voulait tant de la façon dont il avait refusé de la voir comme sa fille à une époque. Avant qu'il ne retrouve Jackie et que Rose et sa mère ne soient forcées de vivre auprès de lui. Quoique ça ne dérangeait en fait pas tellement Jacqueline Tyler…

La mère de Rose avait bien aidé son mari sur le choix de l'île et de l'hôtel et ils avaient fait la surprise aux deux jeunes mariés des billets d'avion et des réservations de leur hôtel. Rose Tyler Noble avait encore du mal à y croire alors qu'elle bouclait ses valises. Le Docteur devait se contenter d'une vieille petite valise à roulettes qui n'était pas plus grande à l'intérieur contrairement à tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais possédé. Comment choisir quels habits prendre dans ces conditions ? Rose l'aida heureusement en lui rappelant qu'il y avait plus de fortes chances qu'ils allaient se baigner et se prélasser au soleil que faire du ski ou de la randonnée.

Les Maldives… Songeait John. Ça, c'était nouveau. Il n'y était jamais allé. Ce n'était pas le genre d'îles où l'on trouvait des traces d'activités alien ou en fait autre chose que des couples d'amoureux et peut-être aussi quelques riches vacanciers.

Mais il aimait ce nom « les Maldives », et il était impatient d'en découvrir toutes les facettes auprès de sa chère Rose Tyler, son grand méchant loup et désormais sa femme.

« Tout est prêt, dit Rose après avoir finalement réussi à fermer la valise bleue qu'elle souhaitait emporter avec elle – bien plus grande que celle de John mais apparemment c'était un privilège féminin… -, on peut y aller. Tu es prêt aussi, chéri ?

\- Oui, répondit John Noble, allons-y ! »

Et ils y allèrent, leur avion les attendait. Les îles paradisiaques des Maldives les attendaient…


	5. Episode 3 Partie 1

Un an déjà s'était écoulé depuis que le Docteur les avait laissés tous les deux dans cet univers parallèle que John et Rose Noble continuaient de nommer affectueusement « le monde de Pete » même s'ils y vivaient à présent et savaient que toute leur vie et leur avenir serait ici. Appeler leur nouveau monde ainsi leur rappelait aussi que ce n'était pas leur monde et leur rappelait leur passé dans le TARDIS. Rose savait que son mari était toujours nostalgique de ses voyages. Leur voyage de noces avait duré un long mois et depuis ils avaient cherché à voyager dans d'autres pays. La Terre était déjà à elle-seule pleine de lieux à visiter. Mais ils n'avaient plus de TARDIS, plus de papier psychique, Pete Tyler avait de l'argent – beaucoup d'argent – mais ils avaient quand même décidé de travailler pour garder une certaine indépendance comme au temps où ils étaient libres d'aller où ils voulaient avec leur TARDIS. Le boulot à Torchwood qu'avait pris John Noble n'était pas le mieux payé encore mais en un an et avec l'occasion de nombreuses tentatives d'invasion, le mari de la fille Tyler s'était imposé dans la section scientifique de Torchwood 1.

Il refusait toujours de porter une arme, rappelant à Rose que le premier geste de sa vie avait été un génocide – même si ça avait été celui des Daleks. Mais en tant que scientifique, il appréciait son travail et lui et Rose formaient à présent une équipe de légende – comme le Docteur l'avait répondu plusieurs années plus tôt à Ida Scott après leur rencontre avec le Diable et les Oods. Une équipe de légende et un couple de légende, mariés mais vivant encore au manoir des Tyler, même s'ils y passaient moins de temps que dans les locaux de Torchwood.

Pourtant, depuis quelques jours déjà, Rose Tyler Noble n'avait pas encore vu son mari après son retour d'un voyage en Irlande où un crash de vaisseau spatial aurait été remarqué. John était pourtant de retour à Londres depuis trois jours mais ils n'avaient pas encore pu se retrouver. Sa mère lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Tony alors qu'elle devait aller voir « sa » grand-mère en France. La vielle femme était mourante, déjà morte dans leur univers d'origine et à l'époque, Jackie n'avait pas pu se rendre à Paris. Elle avait donc insisté auprès de Pete et sa fille pour aller veiller la mourante. Et Rose Noble se retrouvait chargée du baby-sitting de son petit-frère. Et coincée au manoir des Tyler…

(…)

Pete Tyler arriva au manoir quelques heures plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Rose en fut surprise mais il lui donna une invitation de John. La jeune femme se sentit alors soulagée que son mari n'ait finalement pas oublié leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Avec tous ses voyages et son inexpérience de la culture humaine, elle avait vraiment craint de se retrouver seule avec Tony ce soir.

L'invitation de John Noble était une adresse que Rose connaissait uniquement par sa renommée, c'était un grand restaurant dans le centre de la ville de Londres. Une heure était aussi indiquée et elle ne lui laissait que trois heures pour se préparer pour ce rendez-vous… Rose embrassa son beau-père sur la joue puis dit au revoir à son petit-frère qui faisait encore la sieste avant de sortir du manoir et commencer une après-midi de shopping. Elle devait se trouver une nouvelle robe et passer chez le coiffeur. Mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver son époux pour fêter leur anniversaire.

(…)

Le Docteur humain était assez nerveux. Il aurait préféré avoir son long manteau marron. Il ne sentirait pas dans sa poche le lourd écrin qu'il y avait glissé. Mais il l'avait laissé dans le TARDIS, au Seigneur du Temps. Il n'en avait qu'un. Mais ce manteau lui manquait… Déjà assis, à la table qu'il avait réservée depuis trois longs mois, John entendit la cloche de la porte et comme à chaque fois, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du restaurant. La vue des cheveux dorés, bouclés, de Rose Tyler éleva encore le rythme cardiaque qu'il avait encore du mal à trouver familier.

« Salut… Dit-elle en voyant son mari. »

Nerveux, il ne se leva pas pour l'embrasser et Rose s'assit simplement en face de lui. Elle avait voulu sortir le grand jeu, songea John. Elle devait croire certainement qu'il se lassait d'elle pour ne pas avoir cherché à la voir depuis deux jours. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir pu laisser penser une telle chose à la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

« Salut, Rose, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce rendez-vous, plus tôt ? Demanda la jeune femme. Parce qu'il faut des mois pour réserver ici, alors à moins que tu aies piraté le service des réservations d'un des meilleurs restaurants gastronomiques de Londres…

\- Non, je n'ai pas trafiqué quelque chose, lui assura John, je voulais seulement garder la surprise.

\- Eh bien c'en est une ! J'ai dû prendre tout l'après-midi pour me préparer !

\- Oui… J'ai remarqué. Je ne pensais pas que tu pensais si important d'avoir une nouvelle robe…

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Tu es magnifique ! Se défendit son mari. Mais c'est notre anniversaire de mariage. J'ai l'impression que tu te sentais un peu délaissée.

\- C'est vrai… Admit Rose Noble. Surtout ces derniers jours. Comment s'est passé ton voyage en Irlande, d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu as lu mon rapport, non ?

\- Tu es mon mari, John, pas mon subordonné !

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas si intéressant. Enfin, l'Irlande est un beau pays, mais le vaisseau chula occupait un peu toute mon attention…

\- Tu aurais quand même pu venir me voir, marmonna Rose.

\- J'avais du boulot.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu fais trop d'heures supplémentaires ?

\- Juste assez, sourit le Docteur humain. »

Leur dispute avait d'abord fait hésiter le serveur à venir leur proposer leur carte mais le jeune employé avait finalement pris le courage de les interrompre. Il prit leurs premières commandes, une bouteille de vin rouge française. Le jus de banane daiquiri qu'avait demandé en premier l'homme ne figurait pas à leur carte et cela semblait ravir la jeune femme en face de lui. La bouteille de vin fut vite amenée à la table et le serveur prit le reste de leurs commandes. Ils mangèrent dans un calme plus relatif et au dessert, l'homme grommela contre la carte de ne pas proposer un seul dessert à base de bananes. Sa compagne souriait derrière sa carte mais elle ne dit pas mot. Le serveur retourna encore en cuisine puis ramena assez rapidement les deux desserts glacés et une bouteille de champagne. La lune brillait à l'extérieur désormais. Rose et John regardèrent, surpris, la présentation de leurs glaces. Rose finit ensuite par verser du champagne dans sa coupe et celle de son mari avant de trinquer avec lui « à leur anniversaire ». Cela rappela enfin à John pourquoi il avait invité sa femme au restaurant. Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et le tendit à son épouse.

Surprise encore plus par ce « cadeau », Rose se demanda si le Docteur n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient déjà mariés. Elle prit quand même l'écrin dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. C'était bien une bague qui s'y trouvait. Entourée de coton… Rose se dit qu'il avait fait des recherches.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Rose.

\- Une bague de fiançailles, expliqua John, la première fois, nous étions dans le TARDIS, dans le vortex du temps, et la dernière fois, c'était un peu dans la précipitation.

\- Alors tu avais prévu de m'offrir une bague ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'un moyen de me racheter de cet oubli.

\- Ce n'était pas un oubli mais un choix. Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a un autre cadeau ?

\- Regarde sous le coton. C'est pour symboliser notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

\- Je sais. Jolie attention, d'ailleurs,… »

Rose Noble sortit la bague de l'écrin et la glissa à son doigt avant que son mari n'ait le temps de le faire puis elle dégagea ce qu'elle reconnut comme une clé des petites boules de coton. Instinctivement, Rose posa sa main à son cou où pendait à sa chaine en or la clé du TARDIS que Rose avait toujours gardé sur elle. Qu'était-donc cette clé ? Se demanda la jeune femme. Un symbole ? Sa propre clé du TARDIS comme preuve qu'il n'était plus le Docteur mais que John Noble ?

« Ce n'est pas la clé du TARDIS, dit John, ou la clé de notre TARDIS peut-être…

\- Notre TARDIS ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas en construire un ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Mais le TARDIS, c'était comme une maison pour moi. Symboliquement, ça peut être notre TARDIS, à tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « maison » ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester vivre au Manoir toute ma vie, non ?

\- Eh bien… J'aurais pensé que tu m'en parlerais si tu voulais déménager. Je suis quand même la première concernée.

\- J'ai dit que c'était une surprise. Rappela John Noble.

\- Tu l'as déjà achetée ? Comprit Rose. »

Bien sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas pu en avoir la clé ! Mais c'était quand même dingue ! Et tellement digne du Docteur, avec des idées loufoques et quand même fantastiques. Elle prit la clé dans ses mains et la posa sur la table avant d'embrasser son mari par-dessus la table et leurs desserts glacés.

« Joyeux premier anniversaire, murmura le Docteur humain dans l'oreille de son épouse. »


	6. Episode 4 Partie 1

Leur anniversaire de mariage encore en tête, Rose pensait à être encore invitée au restaurant par son mari pour son propre anniversaire. La maison que John avait achetée était encore en travaux à ce qu'il lui avait dit et il n'avait toujours pas voulu la lui montrer. Il voulait attendre qu'elle soit prête à être habitée. Rose avait donc simplement repris son boulot à Torchwood avec son mari et ils vivaient toujours au Manoir et Torchwood. Jackie Tyler était revenue la veille seulement. L'enterrement avait été rapidement organisé et la famille Prentice était encore en deuil. Rose se souvenait à peine de son arrière-grand-mère. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de l'avoir déjà rencontrée dans leur univers d'origine. Mais la tristesse que sa mère ressentait lui faisait aussi de la peine. Elle n'avait pas encore osé parler de la maison que le Docteur avait achetée à ses parents. De toute façon, elle ne l'avait pas encore vue. Alors elle pouvait bien faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

(…)

Leur journée de boulot était finie. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas eu à sortir de leurs bureaux respectifs et Rose et John Noble ne s'étaient donc pas vus depuis la matinée. John était retourné vivre au Manoir et il semblait à Rose qu'il avait oublié lui-même qu'il voulait quitter le Manoir. La porte de son bureau était vitrée mais le simple coup dans la porte suffit à Rose pour savoir que son mari avait fini de ranger son bureau dans les laboratoires et qu'il était prêt à rentrer au Manoir.

« J'arrive, dit-elle avant de commencer à ranger ses propres affaires. »

Elle ferma à clé ses tiroirs et prit son manteau accroché au mur. Dehors, il neigeait encore en ce mois de février. Les frissons de Rose conduisirent le Docteur à vite héler un taxi. La jeune femme remarqua rapidement qu'ils ne partaient pas vers le manoir de ses parents mais vers un quartier du centre-ville.

« Où l'on va ? Demanda Rose en craignant que son mari ait eu la stupide idée de réserver une nouvelle fois une table dans un grand restaurant alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas changée.

\- C'est une surprise. »

Il jubilait. Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait encore, se demanda Rose tout le long de leur route en taxi. Ils furent déposés au plein milieu d'une rue. Aucun restaurant n'était visible sur les deux trottoirs. C'était l'entrée d'une rue piétonne, une rue qui semblait étrangement familière à la jeune femme. Une odeur de frites seule. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait et pas seulement parce qu'elle en était friande mais parce que c'était la première chose qu'elle avait senti dans cette rue dans son univers.

« Les frites de la fin du monde… Murmura Rose.

\- Tu as reconnu l'odeur ? S'étonna le clone du Docteur.

\- Non ! Rit Rose. J'ai reconnu la rue. Et puis que veux-tu, tu es un incorrigible romantique, je commence à te connaitre, mon chéri !

\- Moui… Enfin, joyeux anniversaire quand même.

\- Merci, Docteur ! S'exclama Rose Noble. »

Elle ne l'avait pas appelé « Docteur » depuis des mois. Depuis la fin de leur lune de miel… John sourit en entendant ce qui n'était désormais plus son nom mais le surnom affectif que préférait employer sa femme. Rose était toute excitée par sa surprise et son sourire illuminait son visage. John lui prit la main et l'emmena comme elle l'avait fait la première fois jusqu'à la friterie où ils avaient eu ce qu'ils considéraient tous les deux comme leur premier « rendez-vous ». Bien qu'à l'époque, Rose ignorait qu'il avait neuf-cent ans et qu'elle considérait toujours sortir avec Mickey Smith…

(…)

Leurs assiettes en carton de fish and ships dans les mains, John et sa femme marchaient dans les rues piétonnes du quartier tout en discutant. Et tout en mangeant, Rose Noble posait par moment sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Ils finirent par arriver à la fin du quartier en même temps que leurs assiettes. John héla à nouveau un taxi et une fois qu'il eut démarré, Rose se mit à espérer qu'il avait pensé à leur trouver un hôtel pour passer la nuit ensemble. Hors du Manoir. Il était déjà bientôt vingt-deux heures et Tony devait dormir depuis plusieurs heures. Sa mère avait besoin de sommeil après avoir veillé sur sa grand-mère et Pete devait aussi dormir après avoir dû baby-sitter son fils.

Le taxi ne les emmenait pourtant ni vers les quartiers qui ne dormaient jamais de la ville ni vers les banlieues proches où se trouvait le Manoir de Pete Tyler. Il les faisait quitter la ville de Londres…

« Tu as ta clé avec toi ? Demanda le Docteur humain. »

Sa clé ? Quand elle pensait à sa clé, Rose voyait toujours une cabine de police bleue. Mais elle savait que son mari n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne l'enlevait jamais de son cou, si ce n'était pour dormir, depuis qu'elle vivait dans ce monde parallèle et qu'elle n'avait plus rien eu, pendant près de trois ans, d'autres qui lui rappelait son mari secret qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir.

C'était donc l'autre clé. La clé de leur maison... Avait-il attendu son anniversaire pour lui montrer leur nouvelle maison ? Se demanda Rose. Si c'était le cas, elle devait se trouver bien loin de Londres parce qu'ils roulaient depuis un long moment.

« Oui, je l'ai. Confirma Rose en sortant la clé argentée de la poche de sa veste.

\- Bien.

\- On va voir la maison ? »

John regarda sa femme avec admiration. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et Rose crut lire à l'intérieur de ce regard tendre « Tu es brillante, Rose Tyler ». Elle avait donc raison. Quel beau cadeau d'anniversaire… Rose embrassa son mari alors que le taxi dépassait le dernier anneau de la banlieue londonienne. Les étoiles commençaient à briller loin des lumières artificielles…

(…)

Il était plus de minuit quand le taxi les déposa enfin dans un petit village. La campagne anglaise était calme cette nuit et la voute étoilée éclairait à présent, seule, leur chemin. Le Docteur bis et Rose Tyler Noble arrivèrent devant une maison qui ne sembla pas neuve aux yeux de Rose.

« Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je pensais que tu y faisais des travaux, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ils sont finis. Et elle tient debout. Il n'y a même plus aucune trace d'aliens à l'extérieur.

\- D'aliens ? S'étrangla Rose. Tu as trouvé cette maison comment, au juste ?

\- Des manifestations aliens dans un village. Les gens croyaient qu'elle était hantée. En fait, c'étaient des spectres, rien à voir avec des fantômes ! Et ils s'étaient écrasés à quelques kilomètres de là. Il y a quelques mois. Ils ont trouvés cette maison en premier et ont spectralisés les habitants. Décédés…

\- Ils les ont tués ?

\- Ils les ont transformés en spectres en les avalant.

\- Merveilleuse histoire… Marmonna Rose. Et pourquoi tu as pensé à l'acheter ?

\- Personne ne voulait la récupérer. On devait d'abord nettoyer la maison de la présence alien et des marques qu'il en restait. Torchwood a donc obtenu la propriété de la maison et depuis qu'elle est saine et peut être de nouveau habitée sans danger, il a été impossible de trouver un acheteur.

\- Parce qu'elle est hantée ? Demanda Rose.

\- Ou parce qu'ils ont peur de vivre avec des aliens… Mais toi tu n'as pas peur de vivre avec des aliens ?

\- Je vis déjà avec un alien ! »

John sourit et Rose sortit la clé de sa poche et l'engouffra dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle lui lança un « allons-y » et John rit avant de suivre sa femme à l'intérieur de leur nouvelle maison.


	7. Episode 5 Partie 1

Ils vivaient maintenant depuis neuf ans dans un village de la campagne anglaise. Loin de Londres pour les parents de Rose. Mais la présence d'une gare toute proche et les deux permis de conduire que s'étaient décidés à obtenir Rose et son mari leur permettaient de venir presque tous les week-ends au Manoir et tous les matins jusqu'au quartier d'affaires où la tour de Torchwood se dressait.

Ce week-end pourtant, ils ne le passaient ni dans leur maison excentrée de tout ni au manoir. John avait perdu l'habitude de faire des surprises à sa femme et Rose était impatiente de voir arriver son mari, qui avait dû passer la nuit à Torchwood à cause d'une arrivée impromptue d'intra-terrestres au cœur de la City à partir des égouts. La voiture bleue, que John appelait affectueusement depuis six ans sa nouvelle Bessie, apparut enfin sur la route qui menait au haut de la colline où était bâtie leur maison. Rose sortit, emmitouflée dans son manteau, à la rencontre de son mari. Le verglas n'aidait pas l'ancien Seigneur du Temps à monter la pente et il pestait contre le vieux moteur de son tacot en disant qu'il méritait bien une petite amélioration sonique à Torchwood.

Bessie II finit enfin par être garée devant la maison Noble par son conducteur fatigué par la nuit chargée qu'il venait de vivre. John sortit de la voiture et vit Rose avancer vers lui. Il sourit en se rappelant pourquoi il avait quand même pris la peine de revenir chez lui en voiture malgré la tempête de neige. Rose l'embrassa avant de lui suggérer de prendre un thé chaud avant de reprendre la route. John lui dit d'une voix lasse qu'il préférerait un bon café et une banane ou deux.

Le rire de Rose lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et ils entrèrent main dans la main tous les deux dans leur maison, tout en frissonnant du froid abattu dans la nuit. Derrière eux, les flocons de neige recommencèrent à tomber et blanchir la carrosserie de Bessie.

(…)

Leur départ avait été retardé par ce moment de détente dont avait besoin John avant de reprendre la route. Rose avait chargé Bessie II de leurs nombreuses valises. Malgré le café serré que lui avait préparé sa femme, John Noble était encore trop fatigué pour conduire et Rose s'installa à sa place. La neige ne tombait plus et le soleil pointait enfin à l'horizon après des heures de tempête. John somnolait depuis quelques heures et Rose avait mis la radio pour le détendre.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé de sa nuit de travail. Rose savait qu'il était fatigué mais elle n'aimait pas que son mari travaille trop. Il avait maintenant cinquante ans d'après son physique humain et ses papiers officiels. En trois ans à peine, il était devenu Scientifique en chef et avait maintenant au sein de Torchwood un rôle indispensable, devenu le supérieur de son épouse et le second de son beau-père. Mais si leurs moyens étaient désormais plus larges, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son Docteur qui avait toujours vécu en courant d'une planète à une autre et qui remontait en quelques foulées le vortex du Temps n'était plus qu'un humain et qu'il avait encore du mal à reconnaitre ses nouvelles limites. John bâilla et s'étira à côté d'elle avant de tourner sa tête vers sa femme. La neige au sol empêchait Bessie de rouler aussi vite qu'elle le devrait et Rose se tourna vers le Docteur humain qui venait de se réveiller. Il appuya sur une touche de la radio et éteignit la musique classique qui commençait aussi à endormir Rose Tyler Noble.

« On est bientôt arrivés ?

\- On dirait Tony ! Lâcha Rose en riant.

\- Pas drôle… Sérieusement. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- S'il n'y avait pas toute cette neige, j'aurais dû te réveiller depuis longtemps.

\- On est en Ecosse, alors ?

\- Depuis deux heures, oui.

\- Bon, on est bientôt arrivés, alors ! Se réjouit John.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà… Tu somnolais, tu ne dormais pas.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait attention à la route pour autant. »

Rose soupira et donna un nouveau coup à la manette de l'essuie-glace. Il portait bien son nom avec ce givre. Et ils n'étaient qu'en janvier ! La météo annonçait déjà de nouvelles tombées de neige pour la nuit prochaine. John leva le chauffage et regarda l'heure affichée sur le GPS de Bessie. Il était déjà treize heures. Ça faisait donc déjà cinq heures qu'ils roulaient.

« Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Tu l'as dit : on arrive bientôt. On peut attendre jusque-là, non ?

\- Si. J'ai quand même faim… Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve un bon restaurant dans ces routes de campagne.

\- Vraiment ? Ironisa Rose. »

John haussa les épaules et tourna sa tête vers sa fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient bientôt, pensa la métacrise du Seigneur du Temps.

(…)

La longue route sous la neige avait été des moins agréables. Mais le reste de leur week-end romantique s'annonçait bien plus intéressant, songea Rose Noble en arrivant dans la maison d'hôte, ancienne auberge écossaise, que le Docteur avait choisi. Elle, elle avait choisi l'Ecosse. Ce n'était pas trop loin au cas où un grand danger menacerait le Royaume-Uni mais elle était assez éloignée pour leur faire oublier leur quotidien. Et cette maison d'hôte avait tout d'un véritable château. Après une première coupe de champagne autour d'un bon feu de cheminée, John et elle avaient retrouvés leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Décorée comme les chambres de donjons écossais, la chambre était vraiment belle et chaleureuse. Une bonne chose avec ce temps, songea Rose.

« C'est ça qu'ils appellent une chambre de donjon ? Disait l'ancien Seigneur du Temps.

\- Oh tais-toi ! Je sais bien que ça fait trop cliché. Mais on ne va pas non plus se priver de confort !

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'ils promettaient… Grommela le Docteur. Un voyage dans le temps… Quelle déception !

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas « vraiment » voyager dans le temps, mon chéri.

\- Je sais, soupira John, mais j'aurais aimé retrouver cette impression d'un autre temps.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui dit Rose, et imagine les tapisseries du château de Bonaguil.

\- Les châteaux écossais n'avaient rien à voir avec les châteaux français ! Rit-il.

\- Eh bien alors voyageons aussi dans l'espace, mon cœur… »

Souriant à cette idée, John Noble ferma les yeux et échangea un doux baiser avec sa Dame de Powell. Bonaguil… Leur premier voyage en tant que couple marié après le départ de Mickey, songea le Docteur humain. Le haut Moyen-âge, le sud-ouest de la France, la robe d'époque de Rose… Comment avait-il fait pour résister à ses charmes ? Pourquoi l'avait-il seulement fait ? Rose portait cette fois un simple pull et un jean moulant mais il la revoyait telle qu'elle était habillée cette nuit-là. Et cette fois, il n'allait pas résister longtemps aux charmes de ses baisers…


	8. Episode 6 Partie 1

Le Manoir Tyler était un lieu plein de souvenirs pour Rose et le Docteur. Ils y avaient affronté des Cybermen pour la première fois, ils y avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, ils s'y étaient mariés, et aujourd'hui le petit dernier des Tyler – Tony – se mariait à son tour. Rose Tyler avait du mal à croire que son petit-frère, dont elle était l'ainée de plus de vingt ans, avait déjà bientôt vingt-deux ans et fêtait maintenant son propre mariage. Tony s'avança dans l'allée fleurie au bras de Jackie Tyler et la musique commença à raisonner autour d'eux Pete et Jackie avaient vu les choses en grand et le jardin était plein à craquer. A côté d'elle, John Noble murmura quelque chose à son oreille :

« Heureusement que l'on s'est mariés le soir-même.

\- Arrête ! C'est pour ça que ma mère a tout organisé !

\- Il n'empêche que je n'aurais jamais pu supporter tout ça, tout ce monde… Comment fait Tony ?

\- Tu lui demanderas, si tu veux. »

John et Rose se turent ensuite alors que la musique changeait et annonçait l'arrivée de la mariée. La fiancée de son frère était vraiment belle, songea Rose en la découvrant dans sa robe écrue et bleue. La cérémonie se déroula sans le moindre incident et Rose pleura presque de joie alors que son frère et sa nouvelle épouse échangeaient leur premier baiser de couple marié sous la même arcade de fleurs qui avait fleuri son propre mariage. John prit la main de son épouse et Rose pencha doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la musique reprit alors que Tony et son épouse appelaient leurs familles pour une photo de groupe mémorable. Rose se leva et tira John avec elle.

(…)

Jackie avait insisté qu'ils restent au Manoir. La nuit était pourtant belle, la lune brillante. C'était peut-être ça qui avait poussé John à accepter, songea Rose, il avait peut-être craint de rencontre – à nouveau – un loup garou. Ou tout autre alien sensible aux rayons de la lune…

Allongé à côté de sa femme dans la même chambre où ils avaient passé leur nuit de noces et leur première année de mariage, John se sentait pratiquement autant chez lui que dans leur vraie chambre. John et Rose avaient bu pas mal de champagne lors de la longue journée où Tony Tyler venait de se marier. Le jeune homme et son épouse étaient déjà partis dans leur appartement et Rose et John avaient donc été invités par Jackie et Pete à rester. Le Docteur humain les soupçonnait de simplement avoir peur de se retrouver seuls dans la grande bâtisse. Mais sous la force des baisers de Rose Tyler, il ne pouvait plus vraiment avoir les idées claires. Elle avait ce don de pouvoir le déstabiliser et il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Et comme si près de dix-huit ans venaient de s'effacer, ils se retrouvèrent entre ses murs et dans ses draps où ils s'étaient déjà tant aimés.


	9. Episodee 7 Partie 1

Rose décorait le sapin coupé par son mari dans la forêt voisine. Les guirlandes s'emmêlaient dans ses bras et la jeune femme regrettait que son époux soit encore à Londres pour une urgence supplémentaire. La période de Noël avait toujours été l'une des plus dangereuses depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Rien que son anniversaire, daté sur la naissance de sa régénération juste avant l'invasion des Syccorax, était la preuve que leurs noëls étaient toujours particuliers.

Mais aujourd'hui, Rose Tyler Noble aurait bien aimé que les aliens attendent la fin de la période de fête pour tenter d'envahir la Terre. Même si ce n'était qu'un âge fictif, basé sur de simples apparences physiques à leur arrivée dans ce monde, John fêtait quand même dans trois jours ses soixante ans. Et pour Rose, le fait qu'il accepte de fêter avec elle cet anniversaire, contrairement aux précédents dont il n'avait jamais vu l'utilité puisque ce n'était qu'une date choisie au hasard qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire quelque chose pour lui. Une régénération comme une autre, mais une régénération qui avait eu lieu dans le TARDIS au cœur du vortex. Et sa « naissance » en tant que clone humain du Seigneur du Temps était aussi la date de leur mariage… Ils la fêtaient donc mais pas comme sa naissance.

Pour le Docteur de Gallifrey qu'il était encore au fond de lui, la date du vingt-cinq décembre ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Ca avait de l'importance pour les humains et il avait toujours grandement apprécié cette tradition. Principalement depuis cette régénération principalement avec Rose. Mais jusqu'à ses soixante ans, le Docteur humain ne voyait en Noël que cette fête annuelle terrienne. Mais il n'était plus vraiment le Docteur à présent, à soixante-ans, il était vraiment John Noble. Et John Noble, l'humain qu'il était devenu, avait changé son avis sur cette fête et sur l'importance que son anniversaire avait encore à présent qu'il sentait les premiers effets de la vieillesse avec vingt ans de moins que son mari, Rose sentait aussi déjà la fatigue des années alors qu'elle escaladait l'escabeau pour placer l'étoile argentée – identique au vaisseau de l'impératrice des Racknoss qu'ils avaient dus affronter chacun dans leur univers. Un événement qui leur rappelait les temps difficiles mais aussi les points forts qui les avaient toujours liés ensemble.

L'étoile placée au sommet, Rose redescendit et se plongea dans le canapé. Tout en admirant son sapin brillant de mille couleurs, Rose Tyler sentit à nouveau ses muscles se raidir et son ventre la ballonner. Elle n'avait pourtant pas encore abusé du lait de poule cette année…

(…)

John revint tard ce soir. La ville avait failli être bouclée pour toute la nuit. Et il avait bien cru aussi qu'il ne fêterait jamais ses soixante ans avec sa femme chérie. La neige tombait encore mais elle ne tenait pas et elle rappelait plus au vieil agent de Torchwood la tombée des cendres du vaisseau Syccorax et la première fois où Rose et lui s'étaient empoigné la main, ensemble, devant le TARDIS…

La route fut assez longue à parcourir de Londres jusqu'à leur village de Kernshire. John remarqua dans l'entrée du garage que la voiture de Rose était sortie et pleine de neige. Sa femme n'aurait pas pourtant dû sortir aujourd'hui. Elle voulait préparer le réveillon et la décoration de la maison. Assez inquiet, il entra à l'intérieur et ne trouva pas tout de suite son épouse, mais un magnifique sapin trônait dans le salon. Un beau sapin gigantesque. Un escabeau bleu restait accolé à l'arbre de noël.

« Chérie ? Cria-t-il, plus inquiet encore.

\- En haut… »

La voix de Rose était faible. Le Docteur jeta sa veste dans le canapé et grimpa vite à l'étage de leur maison. Rose n'était pas dans leur chambre, ni dans son bureau. Il finit par songer qu'elle devait prendre une douche ou un bain et commença à redescendre les escaliers quand il entendit des gémissements de douleur derrière la porte de leur salle de bain. Doucement, il retourna à la porte de la salle de bain Elle était fermée. John frappa alors sur le bois de la porte.

« Tout va bien, chérie ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Je crois. Ça va mieux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Rose ?

\- J'ai eu des nausées ce matin après avoir fait le sapin.

\- Tu as pris la voiture pour aller voir un médecin ?

\- Non. Je suis allée à la pharmacie du village. Mais il y avait du verglas partout.

\- Et tu as pris la voiture ?

\- Oui. Il neigeait à ce moment-là.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain, maintenant ?

\- Tu veux bien me laisser un peu seule, mon amour ? Il doit y avoir un plat à réchauffer au frigo. Je commence à avoir faim… »

John ne savait trop quoi penser de ce qui arrivait à sa femme mais son propre estomac gargouillait lui-aussi. Les attaques aliens de la journée ne lui avaient pas laissé vraiment le temps de déjeuner. Et il doutait que Rose ait pris ce temps avec son mutisme sur son état. Qu'elle soit malade à cette période était plus que normal. Et il avait bien l'intention de profiter des congés exceptionnels qu'il avait décidé de prendre pour ces fêtes de noël pour la dorloter au mieux.

(…)

Toujours avachie au-dessus des toilettes, Rose Noble attendait que ses nausées se passent enfin. Pourquoi fallait-il que John soit rentré si tard ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle donc pas à se relever à présent ? Son test pourtant devait être stabilisé à présent. Elle devait trouver la force de voir le résultat. Est-ce qu'elle devait maintenant attendre d'être avec John pour ça ? Elle avait tout fait toute seule aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait traversé sans lui.

Rose finit par bouger ses mains encore tremblantes et tira la chasse d'eau avant de se lever et mettre un peignoir accroché au mur. La jeune femme prit machinalement le test de grossesse dans ses mains et le glissa dans une poche de son peignoir puis déverrouilla la porte et sortit enfin de sa salle de bain. Elle descendit ensuite au salon où John avait préparé une jolie petite table pour deux. Rose sourit à son mari et s'assit à côté de lui, en face de leur magnifique sapin de noël qui entonnait des chants qui lui rappelaient une invasion alien qui lui semblait maintenant très, très lointaine.

(…)

John Noble, déjà en pyjama, venait de finir de se laver les dents et Rose espérait qu'il voit près du lavabo la boite de tests de grossesse dans la poubelle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui en parler pendant qu'ils mangeaient. John lui avait parlé des extraterrestres du jour – des sortes de lilliputiens qui étaient sortis d'un faux mammouth qui avaient réduits la ville entière de Londres qui avait été à leur merci pendant plusieurs longues heures. En fait, ils contrôlaient le temps et avaient ralenti ceux de tous les Londoniens. Peut-être que leur rayon produit par le grand œil de Londres - ce qui les avaient fait sourire tous les deux – s'était répercuté jusqu'ici et expliquait la longueur et lenteur de cette journée, pensa Rose Tyler. Ils n'avaient pas pu choisir un meilleur jour…

Son mari lui avait aussi annoncé avoir pris des congés pour son anniversaire et noël. A présent, elle attendait qu'il sorte de la salle de bain pour lui annoncer à son tour qu'elle allait devoir prendre des congés bien plus importants…

(…)

John avait bien vu la boite de tests, le visage blême de sa femme et il la voyait maintenant assise sur leur lit, le regard plongé sur le test électronique qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il allait avoir soixante-ans mais il hésitait à entrer de peur que des pleurs ne coulent sur les joues de Rose.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Rose soupira. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui. Alors ? »

Rose leva les yeux vers son mari et lui offrit un large sourire, qui fit flancher le seul cœur du clone du Docteur. Elle leva ensuite son test de grossesse et lut avec une grande émotion :

« Positif. Joyeux noël…

\- Ô Rose ! »

Il ne sut dire que ça, il s'élança auprès de sa femme en oubliant la douleur qui le lançait dans sa hanche et enlaça sa femme avant de l'embrasser. Il lui fit lâcher le test de grossesse sur leur lit et prit les deux mains de son épouse dans les siennes. Elle tremblait encore et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. John serra sa femme contre son torse et embrassa ses cheveux avant de répéter avec autant d'émotion et de joie :

« Joyeux noël, mon amour… »


End file.
